Chris Kaname
Kaname Chris (久里須 かなめ Kurisu Kaname) is a supporting character in Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. Physical Appearance In Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, Kaname, compared to other characters is shorter in height due to her age. She has sharp, wavy, pitch black hair tied into pigtails and a few strands of her hair are much longer than the rest.. Her hair is tied with pink ribbons given by Sonata, as explained by Kaname in Episode 49. She also has sharp, dark purple eyes that sparkles mysteriously when she is excited. Her usual outfit includes a silver collar, a white cherry-print shirt with a red ribbon, white sleeves, a green pleated miniskirt and striped, purple knee high socks along with white and purple runners. In Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future, Kaname's pigtails have grown longer, but her longer strands of hair are still the same length. Her eyes are also smaller and she has grown taller, but not as tall as the other members. The most noticable change would be her round, pink, glasses which doesn't seem to have lenses in them, so she probably wore them for show. However, she takes them off during Prism Shows. Her usual outfit contains a white and brown polka dot outfit, blue, red and white zig-zag jacket, brown shorts, white, red and blue socks along with short brown boots. Though in Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, her eyes mysteriously turn purple, this time her eyes turn rainbow-colored. Personality Kaname's personality is the most mysterious of the whole Pretty Rhythm cast. Despite being a rival to MARs, Kaname is actually a sweet and innocent girl. Her personality is hard to predict, especially since her costume usually consists of a half-angel, half-devil outfit. She is actually a very strong girl and would do anything for her mother, Sonata, even as far as throwing her heart away. Not only that, she is always determined to help her friends and cares alot for the nature around her. Kaname is also very skilled, she can copy dances and jumps by only looking at them once, endure intense training that the rest of serenon can barely endure, and aim without even looking. She is also skilled in using a batapon, especially when she threw it in the air and caught it with enough time to do a cartwheel. She learns about other people by touching, smelling or licking them and loves bananas. History Kaname used to be an orphan in Russia until she was found by Sonata who took care of her, tied her hair, and ever since then she called her "Mama". Sonata and Kaname lived in a tent and entered a circus troupe. They were both very good in the circus until Sonata quit which made Kaname sad. Instead, she trained Kaname to be a Prism Star and perform the true form of Aurora Rising. Plot Aurora Dream Kaname & Aira When Kaname first arrives at Yokohama, she jumps from branch to branch on the Dream Tree to reach the top and smells the air stating that the town's wind smells 'fun'. The next day, Kaname is still up the the tree as she helps up Uru and Eru who were about to fall while climbing up. Uru and Eru explained that they were in a fight with Aira and ran away from her. Kaname, Uru and Eru then finds Aira callings out to them as she ran to the Dream Tree. Kaname jumps of the tree to introduce herself to Aira and says that she smells 'fun'. Uru and Eru yells at Aira saying that they hate her. But Kaname explains that hate always turns into love, so she embraces Aira and says that she loves her. Aira calls Uru and Eru saying that she loves them. But Uru and Eru believes that she loves Prism Shows more and thats why they hate the Prism Shows. Kaname gives courage to Aira and she climbs to bring back Uru and Eru and they make up, but fall down from the Dream Tree. Luckily they fall onto a cushion of fallen leaves made by Kaname. Ever since then, Kaname has been appearing when she wants to and helped Aira if she couldn't hear the voice of her own heart. Crystal High Heel Cup Winter Snow Cup Prism Queen Cup Dear My Future Relationships Family= |-| Friendship= |-| Prism Jumps Fresh banana basket, Stardust Shower,Stardust Shower multicolor Image Song Shall We Go?! Trivia Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top Category:Aurora Dream Category:SERENON with K